Vacaciones con el tío Byakuya
by Rotten Panda
Summary: A Rukia y a Renji se les ha asignado una importante misión en Hueco Mundo, por lo que tendrán que dejar a su pequeña hija Ichika al cuidado de su tío Byakuya. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Mejor no averiguarlo...
1. Chapter 1

**Vacaciones con el tío Byakuya**

-Y por favor, pórtate bien, ¿Sí?

Ichika miro a su mamá y asintió con una gran sonrisa. Rukia y Renji habían sido asignados a una misión importante en Hueco Mundo, y la pequeña se quedaría unos días bajo el cuidado de su adorado tío Byakuya. Si bien no solía estar con él mucho tiempo debido a que este tenía sus responsabilidades como capitán, Ichika estaba feliz por qué pasaría un tiempo con él.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Rukia –Repitió Byakuya por tercera vez –Yo me haré cargo de todo.

Sin embargo, Rukia no podía evitar sentirse preocupada. No, no le preocupaba Ichika… le preocupaba Byakuya.

-Nii-sama, si necesitas ayuda en algo, por favor no dudes en llamarme.

-Le dije a Hinamori que estaríamos fuera… -Comentó Renji –Si necesita algo, dijo que podría llamarle capitán.

-Eso no será necesario –Insistió Byakuya, casi cansado de la situación. Podía hacerse cargo de su sobrina sin ningún problema, incluso mejor que Renji. –Vayanse antes de que se haga tarde. Rukia, recuerda que esta misión es importante para tu promoción a capitán.

-Sí, Nii-sama –Respondió con seriedad, pero después sonrió nuevamente y tomo a su pequeña hija en brazos. –Nos vemos pronto, Ichika

-¡No te preocupes, mamá! –Respondió la pequeña –Cuídate, ¡Papá! Cuida de mamá

-Por supuesto –Respondió dándole un beso en la frente –No le causes problemas a tu tío.

-¡No! –Rukia dejo a su pequeña en brazos de Byakuya

-La garganta esta lista –El Capitán Kurotsuchi los llamo –Recuerden, apresúrense a pasar por ella.

-¡Sí!

-¡Adiós, papá! –Se despedía con la mano -¡Adiós mamá!

-¡Nos vemos!

Y con esas últimas palabras de su padre y una última mirada de su madre, desaparecieron por la garganta. Ambos se quedaron mirando el lugar donde habían estado segundos atrás, hasta que finalmente Byakuya regreso la mirada a su sobrina.

-Volvamos a la mansión –Fue lo único que dijo. Ichika no respondió, y simplemente dejó que su tío se la llevara de regreso.

En el camino, la gente se les quedaba viendo, haciendo comentarios indiscretos sobre lo linda que era la pequeña y lo _tierno_ que se veía el capitán del sexto escuadrón cuidándola. Byakuya frunció el ceño. Si hubiese sido por él, habrían regresado a la mansión en segundos con la ayuda del Shunpo; pero no pensaba usarlo teniendo a la pequeña hija de Rukia en brazos.

A diferencia de Byakuya, Ichika parecía estar disfrutando de la atención. Miraba a las personas con la misma curiosidad con la que la miraban. Sus grandes y hermosos ojos violetas se movían de un lado a otro, y de vez en cuando saludaba a la gente con la mano.

Finalmente, al llegar a la mansión Byakuya la bajo y le tomo de la mano, llevándola a través del hermoso jardín y hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño comedor. Había uno más grande, por supuesto, pero solo comerían ellos dos en esta ocasión. Al entrar un sirviente, Byakuya les dio órdenes de que sirviesen la cena.

-Vamos a que te laves las manos –Le dijo en cuanto el sirviente se retiró a la cocina. Ichika asintió y siguió a su tío al baño más cercano. Sin embargo, al ver que su sobrina no alcanzaba el lavabo, Byakuya se acercó a un mueble cercano.

-Espera.

Al escuchar a su tío, Ichika desistió de intentar pararse en puntillas para alcanzar la llave de agua y obedeció. Al ver que Byakuya sacaba un pequeño banquito de madera sonrió dulcemente. En cuanto lo coloco frente a ella, se subió a él y comenzó a lavarse las manos, contenta de alcanzar –aunque fuese con un poco de ayuda– la llave.

En cuanto hubieron terminado, se dirigieron de vuelta al comedor. Con la ayuda de Byakuya, Ichika subió a una silla alta, y una vez que se acomodó Byakuya se sentó a su izquierda. En ese instante los sirvientes empezaron a salir de la cocina con la comida. Byakuya apenas dio un asentimiento en cuanto colocaron frente a él su plato, pero su sobrina pareció más emocionada por el asunto.

-¡Whoa! ¡Se ve delicioso! –Dijo en cuanto tuvo en frente el gran plato -¡ _Itadakimasu_!

Byakuya decidió ignorar la emoción de la niña. A veces le parecía que esta tenía más de Renji de lo que él hubiese preferido. No es que no le agradase su teniente, pero le hubiese gustado que la pequeña hubiese sido un poco más reservada, como Rukia.

-¿Qué haremos hasta que vuelvan papá y mamá, tío Byakuya? –La dulce pero demasiado alta voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Termino de masticar y vio dos grandes ojos viéndolo intensamente, así como una sonrisa expectante, esperando por su respuesta.

-Yo tengo trabajo que hacer en mi División… -Respondió con seriedad, ignorando la cara de decepción de la pelirroja –Así que tendrás que acompañarme a trabajar.

Esto pareció no gustarle, ya que hizo la misma cara que hacía Renji cuando le ofrecían comida picante.

-¡Pero eso va a ser muy aburrido! –Se quejó haciendo un puchero -¿No puedes pedirle a alguien que te ayude para que tengamos más tiempo juntos?

-Estaremos todo el día juntos.

-¡Pero haciendo algo divertido! –Insistió.

Byakuya pensó rápido, buscando una forma en la que Ichika aceptaría estar con él en el trabajo.

-¿Por qué no quieres ayudarme? Tu padre no está, así que tengo que trabajar más –Soltó al fin –Tu podrías ayudarme, después de todo, vas a empezar tu entrenamiento como Shinigami pronto, ¿no? Esto te serviría para aprender y ganar experiencia.

Eso pareció llamar su atención, porque miro a Byakuya con sorpresa y después regreso la mirada a su plato, inflando sus mejillas de forma bastante tierna.

-Entonces… ¿Será cómo hacer el trabajo de papá?

Byakuya asintió –Además, podrás ver lo que hará tu mamá una vez que se vuelva Capitán.

Eso también pareció gustarle, aunque aparentemente no quería demostrarlo frente a su tío. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla de forma pensativa durante algunos segundos, pronunciando un apenas audible " _mmm...",_ hasta que finalmente le regreso la mirada y sonrió.

-De acuerdo –Dijo y siguió comiendo. Byakuya también continuo, creyendo que eso había sido todo. Sin embargo…

-¿Qué hacen los capitanes y tenientes, tío?

Frunció el ceño. ¿Renji no le había explicado nunca de su trabajo? Aunque, realmente no creyó que las historias sobre papeleo le interesaran a una niña pequeña.

Dando un suspiro, decidió darle la parte más _divertida_ y omitir las partes que seguramente harían que se arrepintiera de ir con él al día siguiente.

-Son los superiores dentro de su División –Tomo un poco de agua, disimulando un poco su duda sobre como proseguir en el tema –Y se encargan de que todo dentro de ella funcione, así como de encargarse de proteger a sus subordinados y buscar el orden dentro de la Sociedad de las Almas.

Ichika pareció satisfecha con su respuesta, soltando solo un breve " _Oh…"_ antes de seguir comiendo. Byakuya, igual de satisfecho con la reacción de su sobrina, continúo con su comida. Estaba masticando cuando de nuevo, la voz de su sobrina interrumpió su paz.

-Tío, ¿crees que mi mamá sea capitana pronto?

 _"Oh…"_ Así que era eso. Grandes ojos violetas lo miraban esperando una respuesta.

-Es muy probable –Dijo con seriedad –Tu madre es muy fuerte y ha mejorado mucho en sus habilidades, no dudo en que pronto recibirá el honor de ser nombrada capitana.

Ichika sonrió abiertamente, pero segundos después esa sonrisa desapareció y Byakuya se preguntó si había dicho algo mal al ver que su rostro mostraba de repente cierta tristeza.

-Entonces… ¿Ya no pasará tanto tiempo con nosotros al igual que tú?

Byakuya no pudo esconder la sorpresa en su cara. ¿Acaso su sobrina creía que él trabajaba demasiado y por eso no pasaban tiempo juntos? Era cierto, pero… ¿Ahora temía que su mamá fuera capitana por eso?

-Tu mamá no dejara de pasar tiempo contigo –Aseguro una vez que se recuperó de su distraída reflexión –Estoy seguro de que Rukia sabrá acomodarse como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, dirigiendo a su División sin descuidarte.

La niña no pareció escucharlo, porque mantuvo su mirada perdida tal y como estaba, sin decir absolutamente nada ni dirigiéndole la mirada. Al ver esto, Byakuya decidió intentar de nuevo:

-Además –Finalmente, su sobrina giro su cabeza para poder verlo –Pronto serás aprendiz de Shinigami, así que tú también tendrás que esforzarte por dar lo mejor de ti al igual que tus padres, para que estén orgullosos de ti.

Sus ojos recuperaron su brillo al escuchar eso. Asintió enérgicamente y termino su comida sin más que decir, pero con una gran sonrisa. Byakuya tampoco dijo nada más, y una vez terminada la cena decidió que debía dejar que ella durmiera para que no fuera difícil despertarla en la mañana, pues debían irse temprano a su escuadrón.

Mientras la pequeña se lavaba los dientes, Byakuya fue a preparar su habitación para que durmiera. Una vez colocado el futón, Byakuya esperaba que la niña se acostara y durmiera de inmediato. Sin embargo, ella lo miro como si estuviese esperando algo de él. Sin ninguna idea de que era lo que podría querer, decidió preguntar directamente.

-¿Sucede algo?

Ichika lo miró unos segundos, como dudando si debía decirle o no, pero finalmente soltó: -Papá suele hacerme una trenza para dormir.

Byakuya alzó una ceja, extrañado por la situación. -¿Una trenza?

-Sí, para que no se me enrede el cabello mientras duermo.

 _"Oh"_ , pensó. En verdad, a diferencia de Rukia, su sobrina tenía un cabello tan abundante como el de Renji, y que en sus pocos años de vida había dejado crecer lo suficiente para considerarse largo.

-Siéntate

Obediente, la niña se sentó en el futón y Byakuya se sentó atrás de ella, quitando la cinta que amarraba su cabello en una cola alta y dejando que este cayera s u espalda. Con cuidado, paso sus dedos entre sus cabellos para quitar los nudos y una vez que lo sintió perfectamente liso comenzó a hacerle una trenza. La última vez que había hecho una fue para Hisana, quien le pidió que se la hiciera en una ocasión que, creía recordar, había sido importante. Sin embargo, Ichika tenía mucho más cabello que su esposa, y la trenza le pareció una imitación del cabello de Renji.

Reparando en eso, la niña tenía una apariencia interesante. Tenía, sin duda, las bellas y finas facciones de su madre, pero que se veían distintas al imitar las toscas reacciones de su padre. A su vez, había heredado los grandes y hermosos ojos de Rukia, pero que con el brillante pelo rojizo de Renji le daban una apariencia más amenazante.

Era hermosa, pero de una forma distinta a su madre. Rukia poseía un porte más elegante y grácil. No es que Ichika no lo fuese, pero sin duda era mucho más como su padre o como…

Como él mismo.

Claro, cuando era niño. En ese tiempo Byakuya era igual que su sobrina, y poseía una actitud más cómica que elegante. Suspiró, al menos Ichika no tendría que lidiar con _esa_ mujer.

Una vez que termino amarro de nuevo la cinta y se puso de pie. La niña de inmediato se acomodó dentro de las cobijas y justo antes de que Byakuya saliera, lo detuvo de nuevo.

-Tío Byakuya, ¿No vas a contarme una historia?

Se detuvo en seco. ¿Quería que le contara una historia? ¿Qué clase de historia? ¿Rukia le contaba historias de princesas o algo así? ¿O Renji le contaría historias de duendes y dragones?

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? –Pregunto sin darse la vuelta para verla de nuevo. No quería que ella viera su expresión de duda.

-¡Cuéntame la historia de cuando Ichigo te venció!

El tic en el ojo de Byakuya hizo que agradeciera no haberse dado la vuelta. Ah… ¿Esas historias eran las que le contaban? ¿De cómo el niño Kurosaki había desafiado su honor?

-¿Tu padre te conto esa historia? –Pregunto sin atreverse a girar aun.

-No, fue mi mamá.

-…

¿Rukia? ¿Rukia le había contado a su hija la historia de cómo ese mocoso lo había vencido y casi le quitaba su honor? ¿Rukia le había contado de como él, su propio hermano, había intentado matarla?

-… ¿Qué más te contó?

Ichika no respondió inmediatamente, y supuso que estaría pensando en otra historia le hubiese contado su madre acerca de él.

-¡Ah! –Al fin parecía haber recordado algo -¿Qué hay de la vez que vencieron juntos a Äs Nödt?

 _"¿Juntos? ¿Le dijo que lo vencimos… juntos?"._ Olvido de repente su anterior tristeza y sintió como su corazón se llenaba nuevamente de calor al escuchar que Rukia había contado esa historia, diciendo que habían vencido juntos.

-¿Te dijo que lo hicimos juntos?

-¡Sí! –Respondió entusiasmada -¡Dijo que tú la salvaste! ¡Y que ella estaba muy asustada y tú lograste que ella lo superara y usara su Bankai!

Nuevamente sintió una ola de calor dentro de su pecho. Finalmente dándose la vuelta y sentándose al lado de su sobrina, decidió que prefería esta historia.

-Bien…

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _-… kuya…_

¿Qué era eso? Podía escuchar una voz, que en principio parecía muy lejana, pero que cada vez le parecía ser más clara. Sin embargo, sentía una presión en el estómago que le impedía pensar claramente.

 _-… Byakuya…_

¿Byakuya? ¿Quién lo estaba llamando por su nombre? ¿Quién se estaba atreviendo a llamarlo sin ningún honorífico? ¿Por qué alguien lo estaría llamando? Y… ¿por qué estaba costándole tanto trabajo respirar?

- _… Tío Byakuya…_

¿Tío?

Abrió los ojos y vio una borrosa y singular combinación de violeta y rojo. Poco a poco su vista se fue ajustando y finalmente pudo distinguir a su sobrina, mirándolo fijamente. Finalmente fue consciente de que era ella quien lo estaba llamando, y que ahora estaba prácticamente sentada sobre su torso.

-Ichika. –Fue lo único que dijo, sobre todo por el hecho de que ella estaba encima obstruyéndole un poco la respiración.

La niña dio un suspiro de alivio. -¡Tío Byakuya! ¡Estás bien!

Finalmente la tomo de la cintura para levantarla un poco y sentarla mejor en su regazo, para que el pudiese sentarse. -¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-No despertabas… -Respondió pero luego sonrió dulcemente. -¡Duermes como mamá! Ella tampoco hace ruido ni se mueve cuando duerme… ¡Papá ronca y se mueve de un lado a otro!

No supo que contestar. ¿Eso era un cumplido? ¿Su sobrina le estaba dando un cumplido al comparar su forma de dormir con la de su madre? Y, ¿acaso había creído que él estaba muerto porque no despertaba?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó con un suspiro, descartando lo dicho por la niña.

-¡Ya es de día! –Dijo recargándose un poco más en él. -¡Tienes que ir a trabajar!

¿De día? En verdad, el cuarto se veía levemente iluminado, pero aún no lo suficiente como para que fuese su hora de levantarse. Miró de reojo el reloj de pared: 6:43. ¿Tan temprano? ¿Por qué se había levantado tan temprano?

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-Mamá y papá se despiertan a esta hora.

Byakuya alzó levemente una ceja. -¿Tú los despiertas?

-¡Aja! –Respondió con tono orgulloso.

Vaya, con razón Renji había estado llegando temprano durante el último año. Creía que al fin había decidido cumplir su propósito de año nuevo y estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por levantarse temprano para llegar antes a la División. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que eso era gracias a Ichika. ¿Usaba a su propia hija de despertador?

 _Tendremos que hablar cuando vuelvas, Renji._

Suspiro una vez más antes de cargarla y ponerla en el suelo para después levantarse, no tenía caso intentar dormir de nuevo, igual faltaba poco para su hora de levantarse habitualmente. Sin decir nada se dispuso a ordenar que prepararan el desayuno y, mientras tanto, servirle algo de leche a la niña.

Ichika le tomo de la mano, o más bien, del dedo –su mano era demasiado pequeña como para tomar la suya por completo–. Él no comento nada y simplemente la guió por la mansión hasta la cocina, donde ya se encontraba uno de los sirvientes. Le pidió que preparase algo y en lo que estaba listo sirvió un vaso de leche y se hizo una taza de café –hubiera preferido el té, pero tenía la impresión de que le esperaba un largo y agotador día–. Regresaron al comedor y Byakuya dejó el vaso frente a la niña. Regresó rápido a la cocina, tomó una pequeña caja y regreso. Ichika notó la caja y no aparto su mirada de ella hasta que Byakuya la dejo frente a ella.

-Puedes tomar.

La niña lo miro un segundo antes de estirar el brazo hacia la caja y atraerla hacia sí. Pareció dudar, pero finalmente la abrió y abrió grandes los ojos.

-… ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó tomando uno de los panecillos.

-Es _taiyaki_.

Ichika infló las mejillas y frunció el ceño mientras veía el pequeño pastel.

-Tío Byakuya… El _taiyaki_ debería tener forma de pescado… -Dijo finalmente, observando la… _singular_ forma del que tenía en la mano. -¿Qué es… esto?

-Este es diferente. –Dijo tomando un sorbo de su café. –Tiene la forma del Embajador de Algas.

…

-¿Embajador de algas? –Preguntó acercándolo a su cara…

-Sí… -La expresión de la niña no había cambiado mucho, seguía mirando su "obra maestra" con el ceño fruncido y la boca en una fina línea de seriedad, pero que se veía chistosa debido a lo inflados que estaban sus cachetes. -¿No te agrada?

-Mmm… -La niña lo examino durante otros segundos, hasta que finalmente lo dejo en la mesa frente a ella, mirándolo una última vez antes de ver a su tío.

-Se ve lindo. –Dijo sonriendo levemente, no dejando rastro alguno de su anterior expresión. Byakuya se sorprendió a si mismo cuando soltó en un suspiro el aire que no sabía había estado reteniendo.

-Puedes probarlo.

Aun un poco insegura, pero con más curiosidad que antes, volvió a tomarlo y le dio un mordisco. Byakuya no aparto su mirada de ella, mas esta no parecía cambiar su expresión mientras masticaba. Estaba poniéndose algo nervioso hasta que vio que sus ojos brillaban y la niña sonreía.

-¡Es delicioso! –Dijo con dulzura. -¿Lo hiciste tú, tío Byakuya?

-Sí. –Respondió con el mismo tono serio de siempre, pero en el fondo estaba lleno de felicidad. ¡Por supuesto que debía encantarle!

La niña siguió comiendo y tomando su leche, esta vez con una gran sonrisa. Para cuando termino los sirvientes trajeron su desayuno, el cual miro con curiosidad antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran nuevamente antes de iniciar.

Byakuya observaba a su sobrina en silencio. Esa forma en la que sus ojos brillaban le hacía parecerse aún más a su madre. Si bien sabía que Rukia gustaba de la comida, ella trataba de ocultar su entusiasmo, aun cuando era evidente por el brillo en sus ojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que la forma tan abierta de Ichika de demostrar su alegría era igual de encantadora. Su enorme sonrisa era algo nuevo, pues ni Rukia ni Hisana sonreían de forma tan abierta habitualmente. Era algo nuevo, pero sin duda era algo muy agradable…

-Ya termine, tío Byakuya. –Regreso a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que su sobrina lo miraba. Ambos parecieron notar que él aún no había terminado su desayuno. Había estado demasiado ocupado pensando que se había atrasado un poco. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ichika le sonrió levemente. –Iré a lavarme los dientes.

Byakuya asintió y la niña bajo de la silla de un salto, y se dirigió al baño. Al parecer ella se había dado cuenta de lo perdido que había estado, y le había ahorrado la explicación al hacer como si no pasara nada. Había sido algo muy maduro…

Terminó de desayunar y se dirigió al baño, de donde la niña estaba saliendo.

-Me daré una ducha rápida. –Dijo cuándo se encontró con ella. –Ve a cambiarte para que no se haga tarde.

La niña asintió y se fue hacia la habitación. Él fue a buscar su ropa y se metió al baño. Mientras dejaba que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Algo no estaba bien… tenía un mal presentimiento.

Minutos después salió ya vestido. No había necesidad de tomar mucho tiempo; si era necesario lo haría en la noche, cuando estuviese cansado y necesitara relajarse. Fue hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su sobrina y la encontró teniendo dificultades para hacerse su coleta. Tenía la cinta entre sus labios, e intentaba con ambas manos tomar todo su cabello en la coleta. El ceño fruncido le indicó a Byakuya que estaba batallando con su abundante cabello.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

La pelirroja pegó un pequeño saltó, sorprendida pues no había reparado en su presencia, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Soltó su cabello y le entregó la cinta. Byakuya se posicionó detrás de ella y le hizo la coleta con cuidado, procurando no jalar demasiado su pelo.

-Gracias. –Dijo viéndose en el espejo, ahora con una gran sonrisa. -¿Ya nos vamos?

-Sí. –Respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta. Ichika lo siguió entusiasmada hasta la entrada, donde finalmente volvió a tomar a su tío del dedo mientras salían a la calle. Una vez más la gente los miraba al pasar, no era algo común ver al Capitán del sexto escuadrón con su sobrina, y la imagen era un tanto adorable. Ichika les sonreía a las personas, sintiéndose eternamente especial de que le pusieran tanta atención.

Byakuya en cambio, parecía estar sufriendo.

Aun cuando no apartaba su vista del frente, estaba atento a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El mal presentimiento que había sentido anteriormente había aumentado cuando salieron de la mansión.

Durante el trayecto Byakuya estuvo tenso, pero cuando vio que habían llegado a los cuarteles de su escuadrón se relajó y agradeció en silencio que estuvieran tan cerca de su casa. Habían llegado sin ningún…

-¡Hey, Byakuya-boy!

… problema…

Sintió el tic en su frente al escuchar _ese_ maldito apodo. Intento ignorarlo y seguir caminando, pero Ichika se giró.

-¿Byakuya-boy? – _Oh no_ , lo había escuchado. -¿Se refieren a ti, tío Byakuya?

-No sé de qué están hablando. –Respondió apresuradamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a llamarlo así frente a su sobrina?

-¡Byakuya-boy! –Demonios, los había alcanzado. –Hey, ¿Acaso estás sordo? Te he estado hablando.

Suspiro. Podía sentir el dolor de cabeza aproximándose a una velocidad peligrosa. –Shihōin Yoruichi.

-¿Yoruichi? –La niña, que hasta entonces Yoruichi no había notado, se asomó por el costado de su tío para ver mejor a la mujer que había llegado. -¿Yoruichi-san?

Yoruichi la miró y entonces sonrió. -¡Oh, miren lo que tenemos aquí! Byakuya, no sabía qué hacías de niñera. ¿Acaso la familia Kuchiki no tiene para pagar una?

Byakuya frunció el ceño. –No necesito de una niñera para que cuide de mi sobrina, puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta.

-Ah, ya veo ya veo. –Bajo su mirada hacia la niña. -¿Ichika, cierto? Hace tiempo que no te veía.

-¡Usted es la que ayudo a salvar a mi mamá! –Dijo entusiasmada, soltando a Byakuya en el proceso. -¿Me conoce?

-¡Por supuesto! –Oh, genial. Ahora se quería lucir con su sobrina. -¡Te conozco desde que eras un bebé! Pero, ahora que tus papás y yo tenemos tanto trabajo es difícil vernos, ¿no?

Ichika asintió. Antes de que al _demonio_ se le ocurriese decir algo más, Byakuya volvió a tomar la mano de la niña. –Pueden verse después, cuando hayan regresado sus padres. Por ahora tengo trabajo que hacer.

La niña puso cara de tristeza. Al parecer el entusiasmo por acompañarlo ayer había desaparecido de repente.

-No seas aguafiestas, Byakuya-boy. –La mujer seguía sonriendo. -¿Por qué no la dejas a mi cuidado un rato para que puedas concentrarte?

 _No. No. No. No. No. No. NO._

-No. –Se sorprendió a sí mismo al no gritar. Su autocontrol era maravilloso. –Rukia me dejo a cargo de su cuidado, y no es necesario que te ofrezcas a hacer algo que yo puedo hacer por mi cuenta.

Una vez más Ichika pareció decepcionada. Había escuchado grandes historias de esa mujer y parecía que su tío no quería que se le acercara. ¿Por qué? ¡Parecía ser una gran persona!

-Además. –Interrumpió aun antes de que pudiera responder. -¿No tienes trabajo que hacer en la Academia?

-Hoy no, tengo el día libre. –Vaya suerte… -Así que, insisto, puedes dejarla a mi cuidado un rato.

Ichika miro a su tío, esperando su respuesta. Byakuya no quería, _no podía_ dejar a su sobrina en manos de Shihōin Yoruichi. –Ichika y yo tenemos cosas que hacer en cuanto termine mi papeleo, así que no puedo dejar que te la lleves.

-Puedo traerla de regreso en cuanto me llames. Recuerda quien soy, Byakuya-boy. –Ah, ese maldito apo… ¿Qué?

-¿Acaso piensas traer a mi sobrina de regreso con el Shunpo? –Pregunto con seriedad, aunque por el rabillo del ojo vio que Ichika en realidad pareció emocionarse.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto alegre. -¡Eso sería genial!

 _No. No. No. No. No. NO._

-¿Ves? La niña está entusiasmada. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

-…

Byakuya no respondió. Estaba demasiado perdido en la imagen de un gato negro junto a otro más pequeño de pelaje rojizo riéndose de él mientras utilizaban el Shunpo y no se dejaban atrapar.

-¿Tío Byakuya? –La niña jalo levemente de su haori. -¿Estás bien?

Byakuya regreso a la realidad. Bajo la mirada a su –normal, gracias al cielo– sobrina y vio que esta lo miraba con cara de preocupación.

-Vaya, te pusiste pálido, Byakuya. –Yoruichi dejo de sonreír por un segundo. –Ichika, parece que tu tío no se siente muy bien. Quizás debamos dejarlo para otro día, por ahora, deberías cuidar de él.

-¡Sí! –La voz de la pelirroja parecía tan lejana… era como aquella vez con Äs Nödt, solo que esta vez su miedo había sido más extraño.

-Oh, por cierto. –Poco a poco volvió a calmarse y vio como Yoruichi sacaba un pequeño papel de su bolsillo. –Es de la undécima división.

Byakuya lo tomo con el ceño nuevamente fruncido. ¿De la undécima división? Nada bueno podía salir de ahí. Aunque Renji…

No, nada bueno podía salir de ahí.

Leyó el mensaje y suspiro. Sí, nada bueno salía de ahí. –Gracias.

-¡Nos vemos! –Dijo alegre. -¡Ichika, cuida de tu tío Byakuya!

-¡Seguro! –Respondió la niña. -¡Hasta pronto!

Se fue, gracias al cielo. Byakuya sintió un peso menos y miró a su sobrina. –Entremos. –La pequeña asintió y tomando a su tío de la mano entraron a su oficina.

Una vez adentro, Byakuya colocó un cojín y lo puso en el suelo, frente a su escritorio para que ella se sentara. Ella rápidamente se acomodó en el cómodo cojín que resultaba bastante grande para ella. Byakuya se sentó, viendo los papeles ya apilados sobre su escritorio.

-Tío Byakuya…

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó. ¿Había olvidado algo? ¿No estaba cómoda? Tal vez sí era demasiado grande para ella y tendría que traerle otro para que estuviese…

-¿Por qué Yoruichi-san te llamó "Byakuya-boy"?

Levantó su pluma justo a tiempo, antes de que esta rayara toda la hoja. Ese maldito apodo… Ni siquiera él sabía porque ella insistía en llamarlo así. Hacia muchos, muchos años que había dejado de ser un niño. Ya era un hombre grande, ya se había casado, incluso enviudado. Ya tenía una sobrina pequeña, ya era todo menos un niño. Entonces, ¿Por qué seguirlo llamando así? Y por si fuera poco, lo llamaba así frente a su sobrina. Si bien cuando Ichika lo decía sonaba con menos malicia, igual causaba una sensación nada agradable.

-Es un apodo que me puso cuando era niño. –Admitió. Aunque sonaba igual de sereno que siempre, en el fondo estaba un tanto avergonzado. –Pero aun después de tantos años insiste en llamarme así. Shihōin Yoruichi no tiene respeto por los títulos de otros.

Ichika asintió, pero parecía que ahora estaba pensando en otra cosa. Parecía que cada que respondía a una de sus dudas, se generaba otra.

-Tío Byakuya, ¿cómo eras cuando niño?

Una vez más detuvo su escritura. ¿Por qué quería saber eso? Lo que había pasado el centenario pasado se había quedado ahí, en el pasado. Había querido, durante muchos años, mantener su infancia enterrada en el olvido, y había funcionado bastante bien hasta que Shihōin Yoruichi apareció de nuevo –gracias al niño Kurosaki, por cierto–. A pesar de su reaparición, su pasado no había sido mostrado aun a nadie.

Hasta ahora.

Maldijo interiormente a ambos, Yoruichi y Kurosaki, por lo que estaba a punto de confesar.

-Era un poco… inquieto. –Respondió al fin, sobresaltando a la niña, que solo había observado a su tío hacer una especie de mueca extraña ante su pregunta, pero que no había durado más de un segundo.

-¿Inquieto? ¿Cómo?

Detalles. La niña quería detalles. Oh, como explicarlo…

-Tal vez, la palabra adecuada sería "entusiasta". –Dijo intentando sonar tan sereno como siempre, a pesar de la batalla interna que le causaba su sobrina. –Solía ocupar mucha energía en mejorar mis habilidades.

Bien, había omitido detalles como " _perseguía a esa mujer por toda la Sociedad de las Almas para mejorar mi Shunpo"_ o " _provocaba a los capitanes y tenientes para practicar mi habilidad con la espada"_ o " _seguía a mi abuelo a todas partes para aprender a imitarlo"._

Pero no era necesaria tanta información.

-Oh, ¿desde niño practicabas mucho, tío Byakuya? –La niña, afortunadamente, pareció feliz con su respuesta y decidió no indagar más.

-Sí.

Los ojos de su sobrina se iluminaron, y pronto esta se colocó de rodillas recargándose en su escritorio, viéndolo fijamente.

-¡Eso quiere decir, que yo también podré ser tan fuerte como tú cuando sea grande!

Algo dentro de Byakuya se estremeció, pero no de forma desagradable. Era como si dentro de su pecho alguien estuviera abrazando su corazón, llenándolo de un inmenso calor que hacía que este se derritiese…

¿Por qué no tenía una cámara?

La expresión de su sobrina… Era simplemente hermosa. Una sonrisa abierta, reluciente, y esos ojos llenos de alegría y emoción… mirándolo con tanta... ¿Admiración?

Asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de soltar una sola palabra. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Se sentía extraño. Era como si el mismo estuviera desbordando de alegría al ver la felicidad en la cara de su sobrina.

Creía recordar, hacía no mucho, cuando la pelirroja solo era un bebé, que había encontrado a su hermana soltando un par de lágrimas mientras cargaba a su hija. Rukia le había explicado –justo antes de que este entrara en un ataque de pánico– que solo se había emocionado un poco, cuando la niña dio sus primeras palabras y la llamo "mamá". Al principio, le había parecido extraño, casi ridículo, y pensó que tal vez Rukia estaba aún demasiado sensible tras el embarazo –Isane había mencionado que algo por el estilo podría ocurrir–. Sin embargo, ella le aseguro que simplemente estaba muy feliz.

Y en ese momento el mismo sintió que estaba realmente feliz.

¿Rukia había sentido eso? ¿Había sentido esa desbordante felicidad? ¿Acaso ella también sentía esa sensación de calidez cada que veía sonreír a su hija?

Ni siquiera noto el momento en el que la niña había vuelto a sentarse. Poco a poco fue saliendo de aquel trance, decidido a volver a su trabajo. Esperaba que su sobrina no volviese a hacer más preguntas.

Cada que ella preguntaba algo, el único que quedaba con dudas en su cabeza era él.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Pido disculpas por tardar tanto con la actualización –más porque ni siquiera esta tan largo–. He tenido algunos problemas de salud que me impiden estar mucho tiempo frente a la computadora. Pero estoy mejor, por lo que espero que la próxima actualización este lista pronto y sea algo más larga.**

 **Ahora sí, a las personas que dejaron Review, agregaron a favoritos y a alertas, y a los que leyeron muchas gracias :)**


End file.
